Aviso de un retorno
by Harada Risa-chan
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde que Dark Mousy y Krad fueron sellados en Alas Negras. Hoy los que tuvieron relación con aquella historia comienzan a sentir extraños cambios. El séptimo capítulo de esta emocionante comedia romántica basada en el exitoso Animanga
1. La llamada

**Este es mi primer Fanfic de DNAngel, es más, yo subir aquí con otra cuenta, pero no la daré.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y luego no me maten.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, ASUKA e Ivrea, aunque la historia se siua en lo ocurrido en el animé**

* * *

**Aviso de un Retorno.**

**Chapter 1: La llamada. (N/A: Como "The Calling", esa canción de BSB xD)**

Había comenzado la primavera. Las flores de los cerezos se encontraban en su máximo apogeo y la tranquilidad reinaba en la ciudad, la cual…

-¡AHHHH¡ME HE VUELTO A QUEDAR DORMIDO!

Daisuke Niwa, un joven estudiante de 16 años, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela por tercer día consecutivo.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-Creo que Dai-chan se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, Emiko-san .- Dijo Towa-chan, ama de llaves de la familia Niwa.

-Esto es muy extraño. Dai-chan se ha estado comportando muy raro los últimos días.

-Deben ser cosas de la adolescencia.

-¿Tú crees, papá?- Preguntó emiko-san, quien le servía una taza de té a su padre.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo a su edad debía lidiar con los problemas de la adolescencia y con ser el famoso ladrón fantasma Dark Mousy- Agregó bebiendo de su té. En ese preciso momento Daisuke bajaba muy aprisa las escaleras de su casa.

-Buen día, Dai-cha…

¡Lo siento¡Voy tarde!- El joven pasó velozmente por la cocina, tomó un pan con mermelada y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

7:59 a.m.

-Risa¿Has visto a Niwa-kun?- Preguntó una jovencita de cabello cortó.

-¿Niwa-kun? Creo que volverá a llegar atrasado.- Contestó una muchacha de cabello largo idéntica a la anterior.

-Daisuke anda muy extraño estos días.- Agregó Saehara, el mejor amigo de Niwa.

-Pero no es el único que anda extraño. Miren.- Risa apuntó a un rincón, donde, sobre una mesa, se encontraba durmiendo Satoshi Hiwatari.- Hiwatari-kun jamás se había dormido en la escuela.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOYYYY!- Daisuke había entrado corriendo al salón.

-¡Niwa-kun¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Riku.

-Me volví a quedar dormido. Me siento cansado… muy cansado.- Dijo mientras se arrojaba sobre su silla.

-Niwa-kun…

Al finalizar las clases

-¡Hasta mañana, Saehara!

-Nos vemos, Daisuke.

-Hasta mañana, Niwa-kun .

-Hasta mañana, Harada-san … Ehh… ¿Dónde está Riku-san?

-Riku debía quedarse a entrenar. Dijo que te fueras y que luego hablaban por teléfono .

-Oh…entiendo…

-Adiós, Niwa-kun .- Risa Harada apresuró el paso y se despidió a lo lejos de Daisuke.

-Bueno, por lo menos sé que mas tarde…- bostezo-… podré hablar con Riku-san.- Daisuke continuó su camino a casa, cuando una extraña brisa helada lo paralizó.- ¿Qué…qué es esto?

-¿También lo has sentido, Niwa?- Satoshi Hiwatari estaba en un esquina, apoyado en un poste.

-Hiwatari-kun¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo sé, pero no dejar de serme extraño. Niwa, lo mejor será estar alertas. Durante los últimos días he sentido la presencia de un poder demasiado fuerte. Además, nuestro comportamiento ha sido demasiado extraño. Tú llegas tarde por quedarte dormido y yo duermo en clases… ¿Extraño, no?…

-Más que extraño…

Ya en casa

-Dai-chan, casi no has probado bocado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Daisuke?- Preguntó Kosuke.

-Sí, papá…sólo… me preocupa el hecho de que suelo despertar muy cansado.

-No eres el único. ¿Has visto a Wizz? Duerme la mayor parte del día y a penas dice "Kyaa!".- Dijo el abuelo, imitando a Wizz.- Y Towa-chan. Está demasiado hiperactiva.- En la cocina, towa-chan se encontraba cocinando tartas como loca.- Lo bueno de eso es que mi estómago es feliz :D.

-¿No será que…?

-¡Imposible! Todo está sellado, ya no queda nada de los Hikari.

-Hiwatari-kun también se ha estado comportando muy raro. Se ha dormido constantemente en clases.

-Extraño…muy extraño…

-…Daisuke…

-¿Quién eres¿Por qué me hablas?

-…Daisuke, escúchame…

-No te entiendo…

-…Daisuke, se hace tarde…ya es hora…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-…si despiertas lo sabrás…

-¿Pero…?

-…Daisuke…

-¡AHHH!

Eran alrededor de las 3 a.m. y Daisuke había despertado de golpe. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Una voz le había dicho que se hacía tarde, que ya era hora. Todo era tan raro. Su comportamiento, el de Hiwatari-kun, Wizz y Towa-chan. La última vez que habían actuado así fue justo antes de sellar a Dark y Krad en "Alas Negras". ¿Acaso la voz que había escuchado era la de…? Imposible.

Sonido de teléfono

-¿Bueno?

-¿Niwa? Soy Satoshi Hiwatari.

-¡Hiwatari-kun¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?

-¿Lo soñaste, cierto?

-¿Soñar qué?

-Soñaste una advertencia…Debemos hacer algo, Niwa…

-Sí…

Toc-toc (N/A: xDD)

-¡Dai-chan¡Despierta hijo! Debes aprovechar este hermoso sábado.- Emiko-san hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Daisuke bajó de la cama, se restregó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.- Dai-chan, levántate.

-Ya voy, mamá.

-Dai-chan, Towa-chan ha hecho unos waffles exquisitos.- Se abre la puerta.- Estoy segura de que…¡AHHH¡¡DAISUKE!

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-¡Mírate!- Lo lleva la baño y en cuanto Daisuke se ve al espejo se lleva una gran sorpresa…

-¡QUÉ HAGO EN EL CUERPO DE DARK MOUSY!

* * *

Dedicado a las señoritas Danu (Riku), por iniciarme en DN y a Shindy, por facilitarme las webs del manga, aunque ahora lo compro :P


	2. Volvemos a cambiar

Hola hola!

Segundo capítulo de mi emocionante fanfic de "DN" xDD.

Debo declarar que los capítulos de este fic van a ser bastante cortos, el colegio no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, y cuando lo consigo siempre llega alguien a interrumpirme ¬¬. Bueno, no sé cuanto me tarde en actualizar capítulos después del número cinco, ya que en ese voy en mi amado cuaderno.

Ahora lo importante... Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, ASUKA e Ivrea, aunque yo me baso en el animé xD.

* * *

**Aviso de un Retorno.**

**Chapter 2: Volvemos a Cambiar.**

Toda la familia Niwa se encontraba reunida en el cuarto de Daisuke, incluidos Wizz y Towa-chan. Daisuke estaba sentado en el sillón junto a su abuelo, Emiko-san y Kosuke-san estaban de pie. Todos lo observaban Sus padres se murmuraban cosas entre sí.

-¡Pueden dejar de hacer eso!

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó el abuelo mientras lo miraba.

-¡Eso! Me miran demasiado y me siento cohibido..

-Es que es muy emocionante volver a ver a Dark - Dijo, muy emocionada, Towa-chan.

-Kyaa!- Wizz se arrojó sobre las piernas de Daisuke y le sonrió.

-No quiero ser Dark.

-Dai-chan¡No te ha pasado nada últimamente que quieras decirnos?

-Pues…anoche tuve un sueño bastante rao.- Agacha la mirada.- Oía la voz de Dark diciéndome que se hacía tarde, que había llegado la hora. Luego, cuando desperté, recibí una llamada de Hiwatari-kun, me decía que también había soñado algo parecido.

-Así que los Hikari también han sido advertidos.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave para haber roto el sello de "Alas Negras" y haber liberado a Dark…y quizás a Krad?

-No lo sé… ¡PERO HOY IBA A SALIR CON RIKU-SAN!

-Sería horrible que te viera así.

-¿Horrible? ¬¬ ¿A quién te atreves a llamar horrible, Emiko-san? ¬¬

-¡Dai-chan!

-No soy Daisuke . Soy el afamado ladrón fantasma Dark Mousy.- Se pone en pose de súper héroe: Brazo derecho extendido hacia arriba, la mano izquierda en la cintura, pierna derecha sobre el sofá, la izquierda en el piso y vista hacia arriba.

-O.OUu---(N/A: Ese es Kosuke-san xD)

-¡Dark¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde está Dai-chan?

-Daisuke está dentro de mi u.u. Lo que pasa es que un extraño poder rompió el sello de "Alas Negras" y regresé al cuerpo de Daisuke. Supongo que Krad también habrá regresado al cuerpo del Hikari ese uu.

-Pero…se supone que el sello era lo suficientemente resistente para romperse.- Agregó el abuelo.

-Lo era. Pero aquel poder era superior al del sello. Lo que me extraña es que se haya dirigido precisamente hacia "Alas Negras".- Dijo Dark, muy pensativo.

-Eso lo veremos después.- Intervino Emiko-san.- Ahora mira esto, que Dai-chan tiene una cita con Riku-san.- Le muestra una foto de la aludida y el chico vuelve a ser Daisuke.

-Gracias mamá --… Lo único malo es que ahora puedo cambiar cuando menos me lo espere ooUu.

Ya en la cita

-¿Dónde diablos está Niwa-kun? Se está tardando mucho.- Pensaba Riku Harada, quien esperaba al joven en la plaza de la ciudad.

-¡GOMENNN! .- Daisuke venía corriendo.- Gomen nasai u.u. Hubo un pequeño problema que hizo que me retrasara.

-…No te preocupes… Ya estás aquí .- Lo toma del brazo.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?

-¡Cambiar!- Decía una voz familiar dentro de Daisuke.

-Cállate

-¿Qué? Sólo dije que podríamos ir a ver una película (O.O?)

-Perdón uu. Hablaba solo n.nUu.- En ese preciso momento Daisuke sentía como se aceleraba su corazón y como su cuerpo se preparaba para cambiar nuevamente.- ¡AHH! Riku-san, espérame un momento .- Niwa se alejó corriendo y se escondió tras un árbol justo cuando Dark se dejaba asomar.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Dark suspiró y se apoyó en el árbol.

-Dark-san…- Tras él se encontraba Risa Harada.

Por unos segundos ninguno dio movimiento alguno, sólo permanecieron frente a frente mientras el suave pasar del viento los cubría.

-Dark-san¿Qué haces aquí?- La menor de las gemelas Harada se había sonrojado y bajado la mirada.

-Pues…yo…Lo que pasa es que…

-¡Dark¡Vamos a volver a cambiar!- Decía Daisuke desde el interior de Dark.

-Ya lo sé.- Se susurró Dark.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Dark-san.- Risa no dejaba de evitar los ojos de Mousy.

-Te has convertido en una chica muy linda, Risa.- Las mejillas de Dark comenzaban a tomar un color carmesí, lo cual incomodaba a Daisuke, el que de a poco retomaba su cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias…

-Lo siento, Risa, pero debo irme.- Se acercó a la muchacha y la besó. Luego de aquella acción corrió en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba Riku-san. (N/A: Pure Bishonen D)

-Dark-san…- La muchacha se quedó en su sitio mientras se tocaba los labios.

-¿Por qué hiciste so?- Decía Daisuke.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Besar a Harada-san

-Pues…no lo sé¿De acuerdo?

-Sí lo sabes. Dark, a ti te gusta Harada-san oo.

-Ehhh…

.Detente aquí y hablemos.- Dark se sentó en la vereda.- Ahora dime¿Cómo pasó?

-Cuando a ti te gustaba Risa a mi me gustaba Riku. Luego a ti te gustó Riku y yo me di cuenta de lo maravillosa chica que era Risa. Arriesgaba su pellejo sólo para verme. Pero cuando sentí que el fin estaba cerca le conté la historia que tuve con su abuela, así ella creería que jamás la quise y yo no me lamentaría por el hecho de ser sellado. No desearía tener mi propio cuerpo.

-Dark, tienes sentimientos oo.

-No deberías asombrarte, soy un hombre bastante sentimental.

-Lo que de verdad me asombra e que hayas hecho todo para no desear un cuerpo propio. Te admiro, Dark.

-Bueno, bueno. No sigamos hablando de cuanto me puede llegar a gustar una chica y cambiemos de una vez. Riku debe estar más que aburrida esperándote.- Poco a poco Daisuke retomaba su cuerpo.

-De veras me asombras, Dark.- Chico esto, Niwa se puso de pie para volver al sitio en que Riku-san lo esperaba.

-Niwa-kun¿Dónde estabas?- La cara de Riku-san demostraba preocupación.

-Pues…lo que pasa es que tuve una emergencia, mira…Riku-san, no puedo mentirte. Quizás esto sea extraño, pero es lo que yo realmente soy.- Niwa miró a los ojos a Harada y tomó sus manos.- Riku-san, yo…

-Niwa-kun…

-Riku-san… debo confesarte que…él ha vuelto uu.

-¿Él¿A quién te refieres? o.o

-Dark Mousy, el Ladrón fantasma u.u.

-O.O…¡ESE PERVERTIDO!

-Tranquila o.o…

-Demo… ¿Cómo pasó¿No que había sido sellado junto a Krad?

-sí, pero el sello fue roto de algún modo. Ahora Dark ha vuelo a mi cuerpo. Lo que no entiendo es porque estoy cambiando tan de repente. Se supone que el cambio ocurría cuando estaba a un amor no correspondido, pero tu me correspondes… ¿Cierto? O.O

-Claro … Pero¿Dark? A lo mejor tiene un amor no correspondido.

-No lo creo. Si le corresponde… aunque esa persona no tiene idea de lo que Dark siente.

-No es por ser entro metida, pero… ¿Quién es esa persona?

-Risa-san.

-¡RISA¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BAKA NO HENTAI!

-O.O Si lo haces también muero yo…

-Diablos … Es que a Dark no le puede gustar Risa. Ese hentai le hizo mucho daño en el pasado… No quiero que vuelva a sufrir.

-Dark también sufrió. Según lo que me dijo, hizo todo eso porque sabía que prono sería sellado en "Alas Negras" y no quería arrepentirse de su destino por Harada-san.

-Entonces… ese hentai tenía sentimientos.

-Y muy fuertes.

-De todos modos no permitiré que se acerque a Risa. Cuando deba ser sellado la hará sufrir y mi hermana llorará nuevamente.

-Riku-san…Dark y Harada-san ya se vieron.

-¿QUÉ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Hace un rato. Cuando salí huyendo fue porque me transformaba en Dark. Me escondí tras un árbol y Harada-san pasó por ahí.

-Risa debía ir de compras hoy.- Riku bajó la mirada.

-Ambos no reaccionaban. Cruzaron un par de palabras y, antes de irse, Dark la besó.

-¡CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A HACER ESO! … O.O Cómo estará la pobre Risa. Debe estar muy confundida…

-No lo sé. Pero Dark estaba muy raro, tuve que obligarlo a contarme todo lo que pasó.

-Eso dos jamás debieron conocerse.

-Mmm… A lo mejor el destino quería que se conocieran y les tiene preparado algo importante.

Residencia Harada

La Residencia Harada era una gran casa blanca ubicada en una quebrada. Por falta de los padres, los cuales solían viajar, ésta era sólo habitada por Riku y Risa, hermanas gemelas, y su mayordomo. A pesar de ser gemelas ambas tenían personalidades únicas: Riku era una muchacha deportista y de buenas calificaciones, en cambio Risa odiaba los deportes y no tenía muy buenas calificaciones, pero era demasiado femenina. Risa, a pesar de ser muy linda, no tenía novio. Riku sale desde hace mucho con Niwa Daisuke.

Había sido una extraña mañana en la vida de Harada-imouto. Mientras estaba de compras se topó con Dark Mousy, aquel que había sido su gran amor, y éste la besó. Todas las ideas estaban agolpadas en su cabeza. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-Dark-san…- Risa estaba de espaldas en su cama con una foto del antes mencionado ladrón en su mano derecha.- ¿Por qué…Dark-san?

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a Andrea Sumeragi y a Moony! 


	3. Aviso de una cita

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki, ASUKA e Ivrea

* * *

**

**Aviso de un Retorno.**

**Chapter 3: Aviso de una cita.**

-Satoshi, no puedes detenerme…

-¡AHH¡¡KRAD!- Satoshi Hiwatari estaba de rodillas y afirmando su cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía un dolor que se desplegaba por todo su cuerpo, calaba sus huesos y le hervía la sangre.

-¿Te sientes mal, Satoshi¿Es muy fuerte el dolor?

-¡KRAD!... ¿Por qué…volviste?- El dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo.

-¿Qué no es obvio, Satoshi? Mi amo me ha llamado para servirle. Y esta vez…Dark Mousy no me detendrá.- De la espalda de Hiwatari se desplegaron dos enormes alas blancas, su cabello se tornó rubio y largo y su porte cambió bruscamente. Krad había regresado. (N/A: Gomen! No recuerdo bien si Hiwatari-kun y Krad son del mismo tamaño :P)

* * *

-¿Qué significará que Dark haya regresado?

-Kyuu!- Daisuke estaba en el piso de su pieza con Wiz entre las piernas, el que comía fresas.

-Yo que pensé que no tendría que volver a transformarme.

-Daisuke, no tienes porque quejarte.- Decía una voz dentro de él.- Otros chicos que no darían por ser yo y ú puedes hacerlo con sólo mirar una foto de Riku.

-Ni tan así… Me transformo a penas la veo TT.

-Eso es muy malo O.O.

-Ni que lo digas. A penas viste a risa te comenzabas a transformar.

-OWO Pues…Sí, quizás tenía los síntomas de la transformación…

-Claro, los síntomas ¬¬.

-¡DAI-CHAN¡¡ES HORA DE CENAR!

-Ya voy, Towa-chan.- Lo ruge el estómago.- Creo que tengo hambre owo.

* * *

Residencia Harada

-Aquí tiene, señorita.

-muchas gracias .- El mayordomo le serví aun plato de Tempura a Riku.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Riku?- Preguntó Risa.

-Bien. Fui a ver un a película con Niwa-kun. ¿Y tú¿Cómo estuvo tu ida de compras?

-Bien…regular.- Las mejillas de Risa se tornaron carmesí.

-¿Segura que no pasó nada más?

-¿A qué te refieres? OWO.

-No lo sé. Quizás te encontraste con algún conocido… quien sabe.

-OWO…Ehh…no, no me encontré con nadie. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada. Es que nadie sabe que cosas pueden llegar a pasar en una simple isa de compras.

-Sí W.

-¿Por qué Risa me oculta su encuentro con Dark¿Acaso ya no confía en mi?- Pensaba la mayor de las Harada mientras comía de su Tempura.

* * *

-"Informe de último minuto¡Algo inesperado a pasado! Luego de dos largos años ha vuelo a aparecer una nota del Ladrón Fantasma Dark. Esta vez dice que robará el 'Everlasting Love', antiguo collar utilizado por la casa real de Francia siglos atrás y donado al Museo Nacional por el último descendiente de la casta. La nota dice que el 'Everlasting Love' será robado mañana a eso de las nueve de la noche…"

-¿QUÉ!- Vociferó Emiko-san.- ¿Quién se ha atrevido a usar el nombre de Dark de ese modo? ¬¬

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa.- Agregó Kosuke-san.

¿Qué otra cosa puede preocuparte?

-El que hayan enviado la nota justo ahora que Dark ha reaparecido.

-Quizás…me vieron cuando cambié esta mañana con Dark.

-¿Cambiaron!

-Sí. No entiendo como pudo suceder. Yo cambié mientras hablaba con Riku-san y Dark cambió cuando vio a Harada-san.

-¿Harada Risa-chan¿La menor? o.o

-Sí. Creo que le gusta desde hace mucho.

-¡Daisuke¿Quién te autorizó a ventilar mi vida privada? ¬¬

-Gomen :P

-Papá¿Se te ocurre por qué Dai-chan y Dark pueden haber cambiado?

-La verdad es que…No, no se me ocurre.- Bebe un sorbo de té.

-Quizás el gen del amor que vive dentro del ADN de la familia Niwa se ha revolucionado por el hecho de tener que volver a aceptar a Dark dentro del cuerpo de Daisuke.

-Es una buena teoría. Kosuke-san, eres tan listo.

-Gracias, Emiko-san nwn.

-¿Entonces voy a estar cambiando cuando a mi ADN se le de la gana? o.o

-No tan así. Ahora también depende de tu sistema hormonal.

-¿Mi sistema hormonal? owo.

-Hijo¿Sabes algo de las flores y las abejas?

-OWO…¡AHHH¡¡BASTA!- Daisuke golpea la mesa.- Creo que ya entiendo todo lo que me quieren decir. Si me disculpan, yo me retiro.- Se fue en dirección a su habitación.

-Dai-chan, olvidaste tu… postre u.u.

-Daisuke¿Por qué no dejaste que tu padre te explicara lo de las flores y las abejas? xD

-¬¬ con tu forma de ser me basta, Dark.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¬¬

-Nada, olvídalo. ¡Waaa! No quiero dar un paso y cambiar TT. Aunque…Dark, también estás hormonal xD.

-¿Nani? o.o ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Por qué crees que cambiaste tan drásticamente? xD. Tus hormonas te stásn jugando sucio, Dark xD.

-OWO…Basta de jueguitos, Daisuke. Mejor dediquémonos a algo más importante: Averiguar quien envió esa nota… ¡Daisuke!- El joven se había ido a acostar.- ¡Quítate ese pijama ahora!

-No lo haré. Tengo sueño, estoy cansado y mañana voy a almorzar a la casa de Riku-san, así que me voy a dormir.- Se mete a la cama y se tapa hasta la cabeza.

-¡Daisuke! No me dejes hablando solo… ¡DAISUKEEE!

* * *

Ding, dong

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la tarde y Niwa Daisuke acababa de tocar el timbre de la residencia Harada.

-¡Niwa-kun!- Riku Harada había salido a recibir al muchacho.

-Konnichiwa, Riku-san

-Pasa, adelante.- Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al sofá.- Niwa-kun¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, claro.

-¿Por qué vas a robar el "Everlasting Love" esta noche? ¬¬

-Esa nota no la mandé yo TT. Hay una persona que se está haciendo pasar por Dark.

-O.O

-Lo peor es que no tenemos la más mínima idea de quien puede ser u.u.

-TT ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a ver de quien se trata. Aunque, lo más seguro, es que sea un ladrón común y corriente.

-¡niwa-kun! No sabía que estabas aquí.- Risa aparece en la sala de estar con un cepilo de pelo en la mano derecha.

-Konnichiwa, Harada-san-

-Riku¿Has visto mi lazo para el pelo?

-Creo que lo dejaste en…- Mientras ambas hermanas hablaban, Daisuke sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar con el de Dark. Estaba sudoroso y su rostro se había vuelo muy rojo. Si seguía ahí Harada-san sabría que él y Dark son la misma persona.

-¡GOMEN!- Daisuke se puso de pie y salió hacia el patio de la casa.

-o.o ¿Niwa-kun…?

-¿Qué le pasó a Niwa-kun, Riku?

-A lo mejor Niwa-kun se iba a transformar en Dark.- Pensaba Riku.- Quizás Niwa-kun debía ir al baño n.nUu.

-Ano…Yo me voy a mi cuarto. Bajaré para el almuerzo n.n.- Harada-imouto caminó para tomar las escaleras que la llevarían a su cuarto, pero cuando estaba frente a ellas se detuvo y metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, de la cual sacó una carta de "Forest of Fairy".- Se supone que hoy tendré un gran encuentro u.u.- En el patio de la casa se oye un gran estruendo.- O.O ¿Qué fue eso?- La chica abrió la puerta que se dirigía al patio y notó que de un arbusto salían un par de piernas.- ¡AHHH!

-¡NO¡¡Risa, no grites!- De aquel arbusto salió Dark, el que, con una mano tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y con la otra cubrió su boca.

-OWO…

-¡Shh! Puede venir Riku si gritas.- Quitó su mano de la boca de la chica. Esta bajó la mirada.- No tienes porque bajar la vista, sabes que no te haré nada malo.- Tomó a la chica por el mentón y levantó su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dark-san?- La muchacha estaba muy sonrojada.

-Lo que pasa es que estaba dando un paseo y me pareció que sería divertido venir a verte.

-¿Verme a mi? No lo creo.

-Es cierto. Risa, eres un chica excepcional y yo…- El corazón de Dark se comenzó a acelerar. El cambio venía de nuevo.- Kuzo…

-¿Dark-san, estás bien?- Dar había caído de rodillas en el pasto y Risa se había arrodillado junto a él.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Pero… creo que debo marcharme. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer y no me puedo retrasar.

-¿Vas a robar el "Everlasting Love", cierto?

-Yo no envié esa nota x.x. Hay alguien que se quiere hacer pasar por mi y debo descubrir quien es. Pero…Risa, me preguntaba si mañana quisieras tener una cita conmigo.

-OWO Demo… Mañana es lunes, tengo clases.

-Después de las clases.

-Pues… Claro. Mañana después de clases.

-No me falles.- Mousy le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha y se puso de pie.- Creo que ahora si debo irme. Hasta mañana, Risa.- Se acercó a ella y, nuevamente, la besó.

-Nos vemos owo…- Harada, la menor, entró dando brincos a la casa y subió corriendo las escaleras a su cuarto, mientras tanto Dark se metía en el arbusto del que había salido para que nadie viera su transformación en Daisuke.

-¡DARK¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INVITAR A HARADA-SAN A UNA CITA!

-No tiene nada de malo. Es una chica, soy un chico… eso es algo llamado "El ciclo de la vida".

-O.O

-Ok, te lo explicaré de otro modo. Las flores y las abejas…

-¡AHH! No puedo creer que te imagines ese tipo de cosas con Harada-san.

-Yo no me imagino nada con Risa, el de la mente sucia eres tú, Daisuke xD.

-¿Qué querías que pensara? En dos días ya la has besado dos veces, luego de no verla en mucho tiempo.

-No tiene nada de malo. Ella aún está interesada en mi y no ha tenido ningún novio desde que me sellé.

-CofcofHiwatari-kuncofcof ¬¬

-O.O… ¿Es una broma, cierto? ¬¬ Risa no pudo haber tenido algo con "él".

-Creo que sólo fueron un par de citas. Aunque, fueron hace poco…. ¿Dark¿Estás ahí?- Dark no contestaba.- Cobarde ¬¬.

-¡Niwa-kun¿Dónde estás?- riku revisaba en el patio si el joven estaba por ahí.

-¡Riku-san!- Daisuke salió del arbusto y abrazó a la chica.

-¿Qué te pasó, Daisuke-kun?

-Me dijiste Daisuke (L). Riku-san, me haces tan feliz TT.

-nWn. Demo… ¿Cambiaste, cierto?

-Sí u.u. Si Harada-san no hubiera llegado me hubiera quedado ahí, pero no pude.

-Menos mal que Risa subió a su habitación u.u.

-Ano…este…Riku-san… Harada-san salió al patio y se topó con Dark y, bueno, Dark la invitó a salir…mañana.

-O.O…Te juro que si ese hentai y tú no compartieran cuerpos ya lo habría matado ¬¬.

-Riku-san, no es para tanto n.n.

-Sí lo es ¬¬… O.O¡EL ALMUERZO! Si nos quedamos aquí se va a enfriar. ¿Vamos?- Le ofrece la mano y este se la recibe.

* * *

Siel: Konnichiwa mis queridos lectores!

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta este tercer capítulo conmigo. Realmente me emociona saber que les gusta TT. Cuando lo comencé a escribir me dije a mi misma: "Misma, esa cosa es asquerosamente mala ¬¬", pero gracias a ustedes mi pensamiento ha ido cambiando un poco (no mucho, pero ha cambiado :P).

Debo decir que este capítulo es uno de los que más me gustan en lo que llevo. Me encanta la familia de Daisuke, son tan…ellos xD. No lo sé, quise copiarlos un poco del manga, suelen poner muchos de los momentos graciosos.

Emiko: Somos un chiste TT.- Se acerca al hombro de Kosuke.

Kosuke: Ya, ya, tranquila n.nUu.

Siel: Estoy tratando de poner más momento Riku/Daisuke, ya que son la pareja favorita de la gran mayoría de los lectores, pero es algo difícil, adoro el Risa/Dark a morir (L).

Bueno, sé que Satoshi no ha aprecido mucho, pero le tengo preparado algo grande más adelante.

Satoshi: No tengo tiempo para aparecer en cosas tan estúpidas como los fanfictions ¬¬.

Siel: TT…e cambiaré por Saehara TT.

Saehara¡Sí! Nena, conviérteme en el protagonista n.n

Siel: Ni soñarlo ¬¬. Para mi no hay nadie como Dark (L).

Risa: Nadie puede superar a Dark-san (L).- Dark pasa, les arroja un beso y se desmayan.

Siel: (L) sieguiendo con este espacio (que se ha alargado más de lo debido) les cuento que cuando finalice esta fanfiction me dedicaré a dibujarlo, prepararé una hermosa página web para subirlos y serán avisado de ella a través de mi perfil. Sólo espero poder dibujar a Dark tan hermoso como él es.

Dark: Recuerda que mis ojos son especiales, no se parecen a los del idiota de Daisuke.

Daisuke: No soy un idiota TT.

Dark sí, como digas ¬¬

Siel¡Y hemos llegado al final! (Al fin xD)

Vuelvo a agradecerles que lean esta comedia romántica, mi primer fanfic de DNAngel, BASADO EN EL ANIMÉ (por si a alguien ese le olvida, claro :P). Quizás a futuro escriba uno basado en el manga, quien sabe Ahora sólo puedo decir….

Dark¿NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

Siel: Eran mil líneas TT.

Dark: Gomen TT

Siel: Perdonado (L).- Lo abraza muy fuerte y baja una cortina.


	4. Everlasting Love

**Aviso de un Retorno.**

**Chapter 3: "Everlasting Love"**

-Comandante Satoshi, está todo listo para esta noche. Luego de muchos años podremos atrapar a Kaitou Dark.

-Esta noche serás mío, Mousy.

* * *

-¡Dai-chan¿Estás listo para saber quien va a suplantar a Dark?- Niwa Daisuke estaba vestido completamente de negro, llevaba una cadena de plata que termina en una cruz y en sus brazos traía a Wiz.- Te ves tan guapo -. Recuerda traer el "Everlasting Love", no podemos dejar que piensen que Dark es un mal ladrón ¬¬.

-Sí, hay que hacerles creer a los demás que soy un maravilloso ladrón :P.- Decía Dark a Daisuke.

-¡Waa! Yo no quiero robar el "Everlasting Love".

-El robo es el segundo plano, Daisuke. Lo importante es descubrir quien es el que trata de suplantar a Dark.- Agregó Kosuke-san.

-Así que, Dai-chan, creo que ya es hora de que vayas al museo. No es buena educación que un ladrón haga esperar a su público.

-U.U… ya me voy.- Sale al balcón de su cuarto y de uno de sus bolsillos saca una foto de Riku, lo cual lo convierte en Dark Mousy, el ladrón fantasma.

-¡Wiz!- El pequeño demonio que por siglos ha acompañado a la familia Niwa se convirtió en las alas de Dark y untos salieron en dirección al museo.

* * *

Todas las entradas al museo se encontraban reforzadas, no había forma para que ni siquiera la más pequeña y elegante mariposa pudiera ingresar. Uno de los cientos de policías que rondaban por el sector notó que algo caía del cielo, era muy delicado y frágil. Era hermoso, tanto que le causaba miedo acercarse. Aquello caía elegantemente, daba unos giros en el aire y volvía a caer. Cuando no se dio cuenta aquello cayó en sus manos: Era una pluma negra.

-¡SORPRESA!- Del cielo apareció Dark Mousy, quien golpeó al oficial e ingresó al museo.- Veo que Hiwatari puso gente a esperarme.- Decía mientras corría hacia donde estaba guardado el "Everlasting Love".- Esto es demasiado sencillo. ¿Por qué sólo me he topado con un oficial?... Quizás esto es una…

-Bienvenido, Dark.

-¡Hiwatari!- Junto con la caja de vidrio que contenía el "Everlasting Love" estaba de pie Satoshi Hiwatari.- ¿Ya atrapaste al que me está reemplazando?

-¿Reemplazo? Yo no veo ningún reemplazo, Mousy. Sólo veo a una bestia que ha abandonado su sello.

-¿Fuiste tú, cierto¡Tú enviaste esa nota¿Por qué, Hiwatari?

-¿Hiwatari? Satoshi no está aquí, Mousy.- El porte y la forma de Hiwatari cambiaron bruscamente y de su espalda salieron dos enormes alas blancas.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Dark.

-¡KRAD¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Acabar contigo, mi otro yo. ¿Por qué crees que fuimos liberados? Debo acabar con la llave para que nadie más posea a "Alas Negras".

-¿Tu amo¿Satoshi?

-¡JA! Satoshi no es nada más que el que me provee de un cuerpo físico. Mi amo jamás podría ser un niño.

-¡KRAD!- Mousy se acercó amenazante a Krad y lo golpeó en el pómulo izquierdo.

-El tanto pasar tiempo con humanos te hizo retroceder en el modo de actuar. Pareces un humano cualquiera… De todos modos no tengo planeado acabarte hoy, sólo veía a advertirte, para que te prepares. Será tan gracioso ver como tratas de salvar tu pellejo. Nos vemos, Dark.- El ángel blanco abandonó su forma material y el cuerpo de Satoshi Hiwatari cayó desmayado.

-¡KRAD¡VUELVE. COBARDE¡¡¡KRAD!- A la distancia se oían los pasos de la policía, los gritos de Dark los habían alertado.

-Dark, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… ¡Hiwatari-kun¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí!

-Es tarde. Además, si nos lo llevamos el inspector Saehara podría llegar a pensar que es una especie de secuestro.- Dark saca el "Everlasting Love" de su caja y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.- Vamos.

Cuando el inspector Saehara llegó al cuarto sólo encontró una caja vacía, a su comandante en el piso y una pluma negra que flotaba en el aire.

* * *

-¡Dark¿Cómo te fue¿Quién era el impostor¿Por qué subes al cuarto de Dai-chan?- Preguntó Emiko-san en cuanto lo vio llegar. Dark no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Ya en el cuarto de Daisuke este regresó a su forma original. Se metió vestido a la cama y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse recordó que tenía el collar en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y lo observó un poco antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Al otro día

-¿Vieron a Dark?

-¡Sí! Esta vez fue excelente.

-Nadie notó cuando ingresó.

-Mi padre dijo que cuando llegó al cuarto donde estaba el "Everlasting Love" sólo encontró a Satoshi Hiwatari en el piso.

-Pobre Hiwatari-kun, quizás por eso no vino hoy y…

-¿Niwa-kun¿Cómo te fue en "ya-sabes-qué"?- Riku Harada estaba de pie junto al puesto de Daisuke Niwa, el cual se encontraba recostado en su mesa.

-Era "el"…

-¿"El"¿A quién te refieres?

-Krad…hiwatari-kun. El era quien envió la nota.

-¿Pero… por qué?

-Quiere atrapar a Dark. Dice que su amo se lo ordenó.

-¡Pero yo vi morir al señor Hiwatari!

-No es nadie Hiwatari ni Hikari. Es otra persona… me gustaría saber quien es u.u

-¡Yo te ayudaré!

-¿Riku-san? o.o

-No me sirve de nada ser la novia del ladrón fantasma si no lo puedo ayudar.

-Técnicamente eres la novia del poseedor del cuerpo del ladrón fantasma.

-De todos modos es lo mismo.- Daisuke le sonríe.

* * *

Ya en casa.

-¡Hola¡Ya volví!- Daisuke saludaba, pero nadie le respondía.- ¿Mamá¿Pápa¿Abuelo¿Están aquí?- Ingresó a la cocina, donde halló una nota.- "Daisuke: Ya que no estarás esta tarde hemos decidido salir a comer afuera. Sobre tu cama hay ropa presentable para tu cita de hoy. Te queremos. Mamá"…. O.O ¡YO NO TENDRÉ UNA CITA!

-Pero yo si. Daisuke, te recomiendo te recomiendo que vayas a tu habitación y te vistas. No puedo hacer esperar a la dama.

-See…- De mala gana el joven subió a su cuarto y se puso la ropa que su madre dejó para Dark.- Me voy u.u.

* * *

-Bien… ahí está. Ya sabes que hacer, Daisuke.

-Sí, lo que digas u.u- Daisuke/Dark observaba escondido tras un muro, donde podía ver a Risa Harada esperando al ladrón fantasma. Nuevamente una foto de Riku Harada ayudó para la transformación. Era la hora de Dark.

-¡Hola!- Se encontraba tras la chica, quien se volteó muy sonrojada.

-Ho…hola…. Ehh… te…te ves muy…lindo.- Dark traía una camisa roja, pantalones y chaqueta negra.

-Gracias, también tú... ¿Vamos? (N/A: Eso lo dijo con su voz toda sexona :baba:)

-¿A…a dónde?

-No lo sé…. Dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, ir a ver una película, salir a comer…. ¿Qué prefieres?

-Pues…Dar un paseo a la luz de la luna suena fantástico.

-Entonces vamos.

Horas después.

La noche ya había caído y las luces de la plazoleta de la ciudad brillaban intensamente. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y el silencio se apropiaba del Distrito de Azumano, quedaban pocas personas en la calle, la mayoría excepto dos, los cuales estaban sentados comiendo helado.

-Muchas gracias por el helado.

-De nada, aunque un helado es muy poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que un helado no es suficiente, siento que debería darte más…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Sí tengo por qué. Risa, desde la última vez que nos vimos no he podido dejar de pensar en como sería todo si estuvieras conmigo. No sé como decirlo… te clavaste profundo en mi pecho y quisiera darte algo a cambio.- Mete su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saca una caja.- Esto es para ti.

-¿Ah¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.- La jovencita sacó con delicadeza la cinta con la que estaba amarrada la caja y la guardó en su bolsillo... luego abrió la caja y dentro de ella encontró lo último que una chica de su edad podría haber imaginado tener.

-¡Wow¡Dark-san¡Esto es…¡Wow!- Con ágil salto se arrojó sobre el Ladrón y lo abrazó mientras sonreía.- Pero… ¿Por qué esto? Se supone que no eras el de la nota.

-Cuando fui a averiguar quien era me dije "Dark, tu fama de Ladrón Fantasma no puede caer" y lo tomé. Además… su nombre me recordó a ti… "Everlasting Love".

-¿"Everlasting Love? Eso quiere decir…"Amor Eterno" o.o

-Sí, la verdad es que si se llama "Amor Eterno". Por eso me recordó a ti, porque estoy seguro que durante todos estos años me has esperado.

-La verdad es que siempre quise que volvieras, pero…

-¿Pero? No me digas que tuviste unas relaciones por ahí T.T

-No fueron relaciones, sólo un par de salidas. Quería olvidarte…

-¿Con quiénes fueron?- Mousy baja la mirada.

-Sólo con Satoshi Hiwatari-kun.

-O.O!

-¡Pero no fue nada importante! Ya te dije que eran sólo para poder borrarte de mis recuerdos… y no lo logré.

-Risa…-Le sonríe.- ¿Me permites ponerte el collar?

-Ehh… Claro….- Ambos se ponen de pie y Dark toma el collar en sus manos. Levanta su cabello y pasa aquel regalo por su cuello, presiona un antiquísimo broche y este queda instalado.- Es precioso…

-Sí, lo eres… es.- Las manos de Dark se instalaron en los hombros de Risa.- Risa, yo…

-¡Te amo!- La muchacha se volteó, puso de puntas y besó al ladrón.- Yo… ¡GOMEN NA SAY!

-¡No¡Perdóname a mi! Yo… yo debí haberlo hecho…

-O.O!

-Esto es vergonzoso. Risa, quería decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tiene que ver con mis desapariciones en cualquier momento.

-O.O¡Dark¡No le digas nada a Harada-san!- La reacción de Daisuke fue inmediata.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el ladrón.

-Porque nos matará T.T.

-Risa, yo desaparezco porque…

-¡DAME¡DAME!- Daisuke entra en un ataque de pánico.

-Porque realmente me avergüenzo de que te vean conmigo. Podrían pensar que andas en malos pasos por salir con un ladrón u.u.

-Dark-san… (N/A: Ver que aquí sus ojos brillan xD).

-Dark X.X- Daisuke se desmaya.

-Qué considerado eres, Dark-san. Mira que venir a preocuparte por lo que diga la gente.

-La verdad es que no suelo ser así con las personas.

-Dark-san¿No hablas en serio, o si?

-Pues… Si lo hago u.u. Cuando te conocí me hubiera importado un rábano lo que dijeran de ti, pero ahora es muy diferente.

-T.T… ¡Dark¡ERES KAWAII!- Lo abraza muy fuerte.

-O.O!... Risa…- Kaitou responde al abrazo.

-Harada Risa-chan… Será interesante ver la reacción de Dark Mousy su a esta le llagara a pasar algo.- Dark y Risa habían estado siempre siendo observados por un hombre de abrigo negro.

* * *

Siel¡LO SIENTO MUCHO¡ESTE CAPÍTULO SE TARDÓ DEMASIADO EN SER SUBIDO! T.T…y eso que ya voy en el capítulo 10 …

Como ven cambié mi nombre, pero en esta sección siempre seguiré siendo Siel :P.

No hay novedades, el tomo 11 sale el 28 de Octubre en español, me hacen un Dark-san de peluche… sólo cosas así xD.

Por cierto, el manga de este fic se retrasará por motivos de colegio. Quizás por Enero comiencen las sorpresas.

Eso por hoy o.o

Nos vemos en el Chapter 5!


	5. Llegada desde el exterior

**Aviso de un Retorno.**

**Chapter 5: Llegada desde el exterior.**

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, para eso vine hasta acá.

-¿Crees que se puede llegar a dar cuenta?

-No lo creo, es tan estúpido que jamás podía llegar a sospechar. Pero…tendré que tener cuidado con la muchacha.

-Es bastante lista, pero en caso de que interfiera… tengo algo para ella.

-Entonces… ¿Sólo el chico y Satoshi?

-Sólo ellos.

* * *

-¡Niwa-kun!- Riku se acercaba a Daisuke con su bento.- ¿Puedo almorzar contigo?

-¡Claro!- Se sentó junto a el en el pasto.

-Daisuke-kun¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-O.O¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué Risa estaba tan feliz anoche? ¬¬

-Dark le regaló algo no puedo decirle que es el "Everlasting…" TT

-¿Sólo eso? Es que anoche le costó dormirse y estuvo hasta muy tarde con la luz de su cuarto prendida.

-Ehh… yo no sé que puedo haber pasado…yo…

-Daisuke-kun ¬¬… ¿Me estás escondiendo algo, cierto?

-¡Riku-san¿Có…cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi 9.9?

-¬¬

-O.O!

-¬¬

-O.O!

-¬¬

-¡Ahhh! No puedo mentirte x.x. Anoche Dark le regaló el "Everlasting Love" a Harada-san.

-O.O! Es un idiota…

-Y estoy casi seguro que le iba a decir lo de nuestro ADN TT.

-I.I Ese tipo está loco.

-Sabes, anoche Dark me dijo que estuvo a punto de pedirle que fuera su novia.

-O.O!

-Y que no lo hizo porque recordó que puede volver a ser sellado.

-Si Risa lo fuera… ¡Diablos! No quiero ni imaginar como sería.

* * *

-Imaginación de Riku-

Dark (vestido de negro, una camisa blanca y una rosa roja en la mano arrollado): Mí amada Risa. He esperado tanto tiempo para hacerte esta petición.

Risa (con un hermoso vestido rosa): Dark-san…- Le brillan los ojos.

Dark: Risa Harada¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le ofrece la rosa.

Risa¡Cielo Santo! Dark-san… yo te amo.

Dark: Y yo a ti, mi dulce Risa.- Insertar abrazo e inicio de beso aquí.

-Fin del Intermedio-

* * *

-¡AHH!

-¡Riku-san¿Estás bien¿Qué te pasó?

-. Nada…nada. Simplemente olvídalo.

-Creo que jamás debía decirte eso u.u.

-¡No! Daisuke-kun, hiciste bien en decírmelo. Ahora debo buscar como mantener a raya a Dark.

-¿Qué dijiste? o.o

-Nada, yo no dije nada 9.9.

* * *

-¡Dai-chan!

-¿Sí, mamá?- Daisuke estaba estudiando para su examen de Matemática.

-¡Harada Risa-chan llama por teléfono a Dark!

-¿QUÉ!

-Que Harada Risa-chan llama a…

-Ya escuché, dile que espere un momento… ¡DARK¿Qué quiere decir esa llamada? ¬¬

-Pues…ayer le dije a Risa que vivo contigo… Desde ayer somos primos n.n

-¡DARK!

-¡Ya, Daisuke! Deja que me apropie un poco de tu cuerpo para poder hablar con mi "Doncella Divina".

-¬¬… De acuerdo, pero sólo esta vez.- Los dos bishonens más sexys cambiaron su aspecto.

-Bueno…-Contestó Dark.

-Ehh… Dark-san. Yo quería saber como estabas.

-¡Risa! Que dulce de tu parte…

-Sí… es bueno escuchar tu voz.

-Te oyes diferente. ¿Risa, te pasa algo?

-¡Nada! No te preocupes, estoy muy bien…

-Risa me está ocultando algo.- Pensaba Dark.- ¡Ey¿Qué te parece si el viernes vamos de paseo?

-¿El viernes?... Sí, creo que no tengo nada que hacer.

-¡Entonces es un sí!

-Claro… Dark-san, Riku me está llamando para cenar.

-Ah… Nos vemos el viernes.

-Sí, cuídate. Adiós… Dark-san.

-A…- cuelga el teléfono.-…diós…

-Dark-san…- Harada-imouto estaba sobre su cama, junto a aquella carta que su abuela una vez escribió a Dark y que ella había encontrado tiempo atrás.- Ojalá me llegues a amar tanto como a ella.

* * *

-Dark¿Estás llorando?

-¿Llorar¿Qué es eso?

-Dark, no te hagas el idiota. La conversación con Harada-san logró que te pusieras a llorar.

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Quiero estar solo.

-Dark…

* * *

-Dark Mousy…

-¿quién eres¿Quién me está hablando?- Mousy se encontraba envuelto en oscuridad.

-Dark, mírame a los ojos.- El Ladrón Fantasma levantó la mirada.- ¿Risa?... ¡No¡Tú no eres Risa!... ¡Eres Rika Harada!

-Así es n.n.

-Pero…Rika, estás muerta.

-Ese no es el caso. Vine para darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias¿A qué te refieres?

-Muchas gracias por dejar libre mi recuerdo. Luego de muchos años has logrado olvidarme, haz comenzado a amar nuevamente. Gracias por querer a mi nieta.

-Es algo imposible no quererla.

-Pero Dark, debes tener cuidado. Hay una sombra acechando por tu cercanía y la de Niwa. Es tanto su poder que podría llegar a destruirlo todo. Si no tienes cuidado la historia de amor que estás creando puede desaparecer.

-¿Me estás jugando una broma?

-No podría jugarte una broma de este tipo, Dark.

-Pero Rika…

-Mi tiempo es corto en este mundo y ya está llegando a su fin. Sólo te pido que protejas a mi familia… y que tú te protejas.

-¿Protegerme de qué¿Qué es lo que sabes, Rika?

-Ten cuidado con sus ojos, Dark…

-¿Sus ojos¿Qué ojos?- Mousy trató de acercarse a Harada, pero esta ya se había desvanecido.- ¡Rika¡RIKAAA!

* * *

-Buenos días, mis adorados alumnos.- El día brillaba igual que el ánimo de la profesora de la profesora de turno. Daisuke se encontraba recostado sobre su mesa cuando ella ingresó al salón.- Mis bellos estudiantes, el día de hoy tengo el agrado de presentarles a un nuevo alumno. Henry Thompson.- Era un joven de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos grises.- Henry viene de Estados Unidos y estará aquí por sólo un semestre. Motivos del trabajo de su padre. Mmm… dónde te sentaré…- Mientras la profesora buscaba un lugar para Thompson las chicas murmuraban sobre lo guapo que era.- Sí. Junto a Harada ha y un lugar libre.- Daisuke se dio vuelta esperando que se tratara de Risa, pero para su desgracia se refería a Riku.

-Hello! Soy Henry Thompson.- El extranjero se acercó a Riku y le extendió la mano mientras sonreía.

-Riku Harada n.n- Riku tomó su mano amablemente y le sonrió. A lo lejos Daisuke levantaba lentamente su puño.

-¡Hey¡Daisuke! Parece que el nuevo está interesado en Riku.- Dijo Saehara, quien fue a hurtadillas hasta el puesto de Niwa.- ¡Daisuke¿Por qué no dices nada? ¬¬- Daisuke sólo se remitía a mirar asesinamente a Thompson.

* * *

En la tarde.

-¿Y son muy duras las clases de deportes?

-¡Para nada! Son bastante divertidas, aunque mi hermana no dice lo mismo u.u.

-¿Qué se creen esos dos hablando? ¬¬

-Jeje…. Tranquilo, Niwa-kun, no creo que sea algo tan importante para Riku.

-¡Daisuke-kun¡Mira lo que Thompson-kun me regaló!- Riku se había acercado a los chicos con una botella.- Se llama "Da Plaza". Es una bebida que fabrican en su familia.

-Ni te atrevas a tomar de esa cosa.

-¿Nani? o.o

-Quien sabe si tiene algo de veneno ¬¬.

-Daisuke-kun, no seas tan desconfiado n.n.- Riku abre la botella y la acerca a sus labios, pero antes de que pruebe el contenido le es arrebatada por Daisuke, quien toma un trago.

-¡Niwa-kun¡Que atrevido!

-Daisuke-kun o.o…- Niwa cerró la botella y miró a las gemelas.

-Esta cosa… sabe a durazno :P.

-Te dije que no desconfiaras de Thompson-kun. Es realmente agradable, tan sólo habla un poco con el.- Abre la botella y bebe.

-¿Hablar con el?- preguntó Daisuke.

-Se ve buena persona, no creo que Thompson-kun te vaya a morder o algo parecido, Niwa-kun.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con el ¬¬.- Daisuke caminó de mala gana hasta el lugar donde estaba Henry.

-¿A dónde fue Daisuke?- Preguntó Saehara, quien venía llegando.

-Daisuke-kun fue hasta Thompson-kun para hablar n.nUu.

-Quiere saber si realemente le puede llegar a aradar n.nUu.

-Esto se ve bueno.- Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando hacia Daisuke y Henry.

-¡Thompson-kun!- Dijo Daisuke.

-¿Yes¡Ohh¡You're Daisuke Niwa! Riku me habló algo de ti. (N/A: Recordar que enry habla japonés con acento gringo xD).

-¿De…verdad?

-¡Yes! Dijo que eres muy agradable.

-Pues…- Daisuke se sonroja.- Yo venía a hablar contigo, quería conocerte.

* * *

-¡Ne, Daisuke!- Decía Dark aquella noche.- ¡Cómo se llama tu nuevo novio? xD

-¡NOO! O.O… No tienes derecho a decir algo así ¬/¬

-¿Que no lo tengo? Pero si cambiaste a Satoshi por él xD.

-Pero si el que fue cambiado por Hiwatari-kun fuiste tú ¬¬".

-No te atrevas ¬¬…

-Harada-san y Hiwatari-kun hacían una muy hermosa pareja xD.

-¡DAISUKE! ¬¬

-Además se querían tanto y... ¡Oye!- Dark había tratado de apoderarse del cuerpo de Daisuke y logró que este se mordiera la lengua.- Eso me dolió ¬¬.

-Lo tienes bien merecido ¬¬.

Como sea-…- Bostezo.- ¡Kyaa! Tengo sueño .

-Duerme entonces xD.

-Baka no Dark ¬¬.

* * *

Ya había amanecido en el Distrito de Azumano, era un día jueves como todos y pronto comenzaría a sonar el despertador de Daisuke. "Prrrrr!". Niwa acercó su mano para apagarlo, pero cuando creyó haberlo tocado sintió que la textura era distinta, no era plástico lo que estaba tocando, era piel humana.

-¡Waaaaa!

-¡AHHHH!

-¿Qué haces aquí!- Preguntaron Daisuke y Dark al mismo tiempo, ambos en su propio cuerpo.

* * *

Siel: Y les presento el capítulo 5:aplausos:

Como ven a terminado del mismo modo que una escena del tomo 5 de D.N.Angel, es que no me pude resistir! Amo demasiado esa parte… aunque sólo sea una ilusión TT.

Traté de demorarme lo menos posible en subirlo, espero sea de su agrado :P.

Por cierto, tengo el tomo 3 ORIGINAL EN JAPONÉS… El sueño de todo fan, tener un tomo de su manga favorito en japonés… tiene hasta las etiquetas de la Revista "ASUKA" :insertar ojos brilantes aquí:

Pronto voy a tener un parche de Risa y Dark, con lo que amo esa pareja… y el tomo 11… Jo! Estoy escuchando el Wink 2 de D.N.Angel, "Lovestick", es TAAAAAAAAAAAN hermoso n/n.

Con eso concluyo este capítulo.

Saludos espaciales, pequeños y adorados fans de D.N.Angel.


	6. ¿Por qué yo?

**Aviso de un Retorno.**

**Chapter 6¿Por qué yo?**

-Este es un grave problema u.u.

-¡Dímelo a mi!- dijeron, al unísono, Dark y Daisuke.

-¡Pero si se ven tan kawaiis juntos!

-No te alteres, Emiko n.nUu.

-Daisuke.- Dijo Daiki, el abuelo.- Quiero que me digas todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, lo que hiciste ayer.

-Pues… fui a la escuela, hice mis deberes, tengo un compañero de intercambio, bebí jugo de durazno, ayudé a mamá en la cocina…

-¡BINGO¡LO TENGO!

-¿Ayudar a Emiko-san en la cocina separó a Daisuke y a Dark? o.o?

-No, baka ¬¬. Fue el jugo n.nU.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, abuelo? O.O?

-Porque en esta familia no se bebe jugo de durazno y no hay forma de qie Emiko te lo haya enviado para la escuela.

-Es un buen motivo.- Agregó Towa-chan.

-Abuelo¿Estás loco? ¬¬

-Si tienes algún otro motivo proponlo ¬¬.

-Jeje n.nUu. ¡DAI-CHAN¡Vas a llegar tarde al colegio!

-¡Diablos!- Daisuke pasó corriendo a su cuarto y tomó su bolso para luego apurar el paso hasta la escuela.

-Ahora bien¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Dark?- Preguntó Kosuke.

-Sólo te puedo decir… que quizás Daiki no esté tan equivocado.

* * *

-¿QUÉ! 

-Lo que oíste TT.

-¿Pero cómo! O.O

-No lo sé TT.

-No quiero que ande suelto por ahí.

-Yo tampoco TT. Es horrible despertar y ver que Dark está fuera de tu cuerpo TT.

-Lo supongo.

-Además… Riku-san¿Qué le pasa a Harada-san?- Daisuke había fijado su mirada en la menor de las Harada.

-Ah, Risa u.u. Desde ayer anda algo melancólica y reservada.

-¿No sabes que le puede estar pasando?

-Sólo creo que el hentai tiene la culpa ¬¬. Por cierto¿Así que son primos? xDD

-Seh, a Dark se le ocurrió decir eso ..

-Lo lamento por ti xDDD.

-¡Hey¡Riku!- Thompson se acercaba a la muchacha.- ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de historia?

-Sí, claro.- La muchacha abrió su bolso y de el sacó un cuaderno en el cual decía "Historia".- Aquí lo tienes.- Le sonríe.

-Oh! Thank you very much!- Thompson tomó la mano derecha de Riku y la besó. Harada se sonrojó.

-¬¬"

-¡Oh, Daisuke! Lamento si this incident te molestó un poco. Lo que pasa es que somos así en mi país.

-Creí que eran más reservados.

-No, no, no. Los reserved son los ingleses.

-Las mujeres inglesas son tan bellas.

-Pero yo pienso que más hermosas son las japonesas.- Henry le guiña un ojo a Riku y Daisuke debe contenerse para no matarlo.- Well! I have to come back to my home. Nice to see you, lovely Riku.- Le vuelve a besar la mano.- See you tomorrow, Daisuke.- El joven tomó sus cosas y se retiró a su casa.

-Es tan divino n.n.

-¿Divino? Eso no es ser divino, eso es ser un aprovechado ¬¬.

-Daisuke-kun¿Estás celoso?

-¿Yo? O/O… ¡No! Lo… lo que pasa es que… ¡Diablos! Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos, Riku-san.- Se acerca a ella y la besa en la mejilla, para luego correr en dirección a la salida del colegio.- ¡Kya! De la que me salvé u.u.- Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida un ENORME grupo de gente llamó su atención, pero luego notó que no sólo era un grupo de gente, era un ENORME grupo de niñas.- ¿Qué sucede ahí¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Hey¡Daisuke!- Daisuke se sobresaltó, el conocía aquella voz que salía de la multitud, era la voz de…

-¡DARK¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? O.O

-¡Santo cielo! Niwa-kun conoce a Dark.- Una gran parte de las chicas lo miraban con envidia.

-¿Te molesta que haya venido a visitar a mi "primo" favorito?- Preguntó Dark, mientras trataba de salir de una gran masa de gente.

-Sí, claro… "primos" ¬¬. Con permiso, lo siento chicas.- Daisuke tomó a Dark del brazo y lo alejó de la multitud.

-¡Nos vemos, bellas damas!- Les cerró un ojo y varias de ellas se desmayaron.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¬¬

-Ya te dije, quería visitarte, "primito".

-No, hablando en serio. ¿Por qué viniste? ¬¬

-Porque…-Dark sonríe.- Yo…- Una gota baja por su rostro.

-¡Hasta mañana, Sekimoto!

-¡Hasta mañana, Harada¡Recuerda traer el delantal para la clase de Economía Doméstica!

-n.nUu ¡Lo haré!

-Creo entender por qué viniste, Dark ¬¬.

-Ehh… ¡No! Yo no vine a ver a Risa ¬W¬

-Te acabas de delatar solo ¬¬. ¡Ah! Por cierto, para que Harada-san llegue a su casa debe pasar por aquí xD.

-¿Entonces…?

-Quiere decir que en cualquier minuto puede pasar frente a nosotros.- Daisuke notó como rápidamente el estado de Dark pasó "Soy un chico sexy y seguro" al de "¡Demonios! Creo que me he puesto muy nervioso".- Dark¿Estás bien?

-Seh, seh…

-¡Niwa-kun! Quería hacerte una… O.O… ¡Dark-san!- Risa se había acercado a Daisuke, pero e n cuanto vio a Dark se quedó estática.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Le pregunté lo mismo ¬¬

-Pues…yo… oWo…

-¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE HAYAS VENIDO! n.n

-O.O!... Pero, Riku-san me dijo que tú estabas…- Las palabras del más joven de los Niwa fueron opacadas por Risa, quien había corrido a abrazar a Dark.

-¿Y esto? O.O?

-Te extrañaba mucho, Dark-san TT.

-Risa n.n- Mousy abraza a la muchacha.-También te extrañaba.

-¡No entiendo¿Desde cuando la melosidad es tan fuerte en esta historia?- Seguía siendo ignorado por los demás.- Arigatou ¬¬.

-Risa, necesitaba hacerte una pregunta.- La muchacha lo miró dubitativa.- ¿Has usado el collar?

-Aún no. Estaba esperando la salida de mañana.

-Bien, por favor, no te separes de él. Úsalo cada vez que puedas, que nadie más que tú pueda tocarlo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué sucede?

-Te lo diré mañana cuando salgamos. Procura llevarlo, es demasiado importante.

-¿Para eso viniste, Dark? ¬¬. Podrías haberla llamado por teléfono y listo.

-Es que no es lo mismo, en vivo es mucho más hermoso. Además, no solo la escucho, si no que también la veo.

-No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto de Dark.- Pensaba Daisuke.

-Bueno, Dark-san, debo irme a casa a terminar un trabajo para la clase de Artes n.n.

-De acuerdo u.u. Nos vemos mañana n.n.

-Hasta mañana, Dark-san n.n.- La joven hizo una reverencia frente a el y se retiró, no sin antes voltearse para despedirse de Daisuke.

- TT… ¿Crees que debería ir a ayudarla en su trabajo?

-¡Estás loco¡Es un trabajo en parejas!

-No creo que a Riku le moleste ¬¬.

-¿Quién dijo que era con Riku-san? ¬¬

-o.o¿Con quién está trabajando?

-Con Huwatari-kun xDD.

-Ese…estúpido Hikari ¬¬.

-Pero la profesora los puso juntos, no te preocupes tanto.

-¬¬.

* * *

-Imaginación de Dark- 

-Risa¿Puedes pasarme la pintura azul?

-Sí, claro. Toma, Satoshi.- Le acerca un tubo de pintura.

-Muchas gracias.- Cuando Hiwatari va a tomar el tubo le toma las manos a la muchacha.- ¡Oh, Risa! No puedo soportar más. Vuelve conmigo. No soy nada sin ti.

-¡Satoshi! No puedo estar contigo, yo amo a Dark por sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Noo¿Qué tiene ese ladrón que no tenga yo?

-Pues es sexy. Inteligente, maduro. Todo lo que una chica puede desear.

-¡Nooo¡Risaaaaaaaaaa!

-Volviendo a la realidad-

* * *

-¿Dark¿Qué te pasa?- Dark Mousy tenía una cara de embobado total.- ¿Dark¡Dark!- Patea al ladrón. 

-Eso me dolió ¬¬… Bueno, Daisuke, es hora de que me vaya… ¡Adiós!- Sale velozmente en la misma dirección que Risa.

-¡Dark¡Vivimos para el otro lado! ."

-Si corro a esta velocidad llegaré antes que Risa, y eso no es bueno. Debo retrasarme un poco más para que Satoshi también tenga tiempo para llegar.- Pensaba mientras frenaba un poco su velocidad.- Jajaja, ya veré ese Hikari cuando lo descubra intentando propasarse con Risa ¬¬. Lo patearé tan fuerte en el trasero que se le saldrá el Krad que lleva dentro ¬¬".- Justo frente a el pasa Satoshi en dirección a la residencia Harada. Sigilosamente decide seguirlo.

* * *

-Ding Dong- 

-¡Hiwatari-kun! Pasa, adelante n.n.- Risa abrió la puerta al comandante de la policía y con un amable gesto lo invitó a pasar. Dark supuso que lo llevaría a su acuarto, así que buscó el balcón y se ubicó bajo éste.

-¡Wiz!- el pequeño animalillo blanco que parece conejo apareció junto al ladrón.- Tenemos un pequeño trabajo. ¿Ves el balcón de ahí? Tenemos que volar sin que nadie nos note. ¿Listo?

-Kyuu! n.n

-Aquí vamos.- Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Wiz y este se transformó en un par de alas negras, con las cuales logró subir al balcón.

-¿Aquí vamos a trabajar?- Preguntó Satoshi a la chica.

-Sí, es que tenemos mucho espacio en el piso y luego podemos dejar que la maqueta se seque en el balcón n.n.

-Si a ti te parece bien…- Los jóvenes comenzaron a trabajar en una maqueta sobre la "Torre de Tokio". Durante una hora sólo trabajaron, por lo cual Dark estaba más que aburrido, ya pensaba en irse cuando…- Harada¿puedes pasarme la pintura roja?

-Sí, claro.- Risa caminó hacia su estante en busca de la pintura, pero en el camino de vuelta tropezó con un lápiz de dibujo técnico B4.- ¡AHH!- Afortunadamente no alcanzó a tocar el piso, ya que Satoshi se puso de pie rápidamente y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien, Harada?

-Ehh… Sí, sí… Gracias, Hiwatari-kun.-Era el momento de actuar para Dark. Satoshi se estaba "aprovechando" de su "doncella sagrada" y eso era inconcebible.

-¡HIKARI!- Entró por la ventana bruscamente y lo apuntó de un modo amenazante.

-¡Dark! ¬¬

-¿Dark-san?.?

-¡Suelta a Risa en este minuto!

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¬¬

-oWo.

-Te obligaré a hacerlo ¬¬.

-Esto…Dark-san… Estás parado sobre la pintura blanca o.o.

-O.O! Diablos ¬¬…Pero¡Hikari! Te vuelvo a repetir que sueltes a Risa ¬¬.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¬¬.- Baja delicadamente a la muchacha.- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Yo me llevo el trabajo y mañana estará listo.- Toma su bolso y se lo echa al hombro.- Hasta mañana, Risa.

-No le digas Risa ¬¬.

-Adiós, Hiwatari-kun oWo.- Satoshi sale por la puerta de la habitación y Risa se da vuelta hacia Dark.- ¿Qué significa esto, Dark-san? ¬¬

-¿Qué cosa? 9.9

-¡Esta entrada¿Qué hacías fuera de mi cuarto?

-¿Acaso no te puedo venir a ver?

-Te dije que tenía que trabajar.

-Jamás mencionaste a Hiwatari ¬¬.

-Jamás preguntaste ¬¬.- Ambos se miraban asesinamente.

-Risa, lo lamento mucho u.u.

-O.O¿Qué dijiste?

-Que lo lamento mucho. Daisuke me dijo que te tocaba con Satoshi y no me aguanté las ganas de venir. Tengo mucho miedo a se chico, tú eres mi "doncella divina" y no quiero que nada te ocurra.

-¿Doncella…divina¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Ehh… Nada, simplemente olvídalo.- Se acerca a la chica y la abraza.- Risa, prométeme que, pase lo que pase, no me vas a dejar solo. Por favor, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo. Pero¿qué ocurre para que me pidas algo así?

-Pues, no ocurre nada. Sólo… sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado. ¿Es una buena respuesta?

-Es suficiente para mi n.n.- Dark la abrazó con más fuerza y dirigió su vista hacia el balcón, algo se había movido en este, pero Mousy prefirió no decir nada para no alterar a la muchacha.

-¡DARK!- A la entrada de su casa, Daisuke había sentido que su corazón se apretaba, su respiración se agitaba y la figura de Dark golpeaba fuertemente en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Siel: Capítulo 6 Ups! 

Amo a Dark-san, me babeo por el XD----

Hoy, 23 de Noviembre, he terminado este fic. Son 15 capítulos, así que notaran lo atrasada que voy aquí xDDDD.

Saludos a cada uno de ustedes.

Me!


	7. Un día en la vida de Saehara Extra

**Aviso de un Retorno.**

**Chapter 7: Un día en la vida de Saehara (Capítulo extra)**

-¡Waa¡Hoy es un gran día para ser yo!

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Takeshi Saehara y voy en primer año de secundaria alta en la Escuela número 2 de Azumano. Tengo 16 años y soy un afamado reportero del periódico de mi escuela.

-¡Takeshi¡Ven a hacerme el desayuno!

-¡Ya voy, papá!

En mi casa vivimos sólo mi padre y yo. Él es oficial de la policía y lleva dos años persiguiendo a Dark Mousy, el Ladrón Fantasma.

* * *

-Recreación-

-¡Wuajajajaja¿Está todo listo para hoy?

-Sí señor. Todas las trampas están su lugar.

-Muy bien. ¡En unos minutos más ese ladrón será mío¡Wajajaja!

-Al rato-

-¡Señor¡Dark ha robado el "Conejo Sagrado"!

-¿QUÉ!- Saehara corre al lugar de los hechos y encuentra a muchos de sus subalternos en el piso. En el lugar donde debía estar el "Conejo Sagrado" simplemente había un papel.- "¡El Conejo Sagrado es mío! Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te he ganado. Dark"… O.O… ¡AHHH¡Ya verás¡Algún día te voy a atrapar, Dark!

-Fin-

* * *

Como ven, siempre lo deja ir.

Mi vida escolar no es muy agitada que digamos. Tengo dos amigos desde la infancia: Sekimoto y Niwa. Sekimoto siempre suele ayudarme a molestar a Niwa, pero desde hace dos años Niwa ha sacado un valor increíble. Daisuke me enorgullece tanto TT.

Me gusta sacar fotografías, tengo muchas de mis compañeros de salón, en especial de Harada Risa, porque, antes de ponerse de novio con Harada Riku, sacaba muchas fotos de ella para Daisuke, y de Mio Hio, aquella hermosa estado unidense que debió volver a su país porque no soportaba la presión de de tener que es conder su amor… no, su pasión hacia mi. También tengo una buena colección de fotos de Dark, pero trato de no llevarlas a la escuela porque Harada Risa me las quita ¬¬.

Cuando termina mi jornada escolar suelo recorrer la cuidad en busca de noticias para el periódico escolar, pero Azumano no es muy interesante que digamos u.u

Al llegar a casa suelo preparar la cena para mi padre y para mí. Soy como el "amo" de casa, ya que papá suele trabajar demasiado.

-¿Papá¿Puedo ir a dormir? Ya terminé de limpiar la cocina… ¿Papá¿Te dormiste otra vez, cierto? ¬¬

-A… algún día, Dark… algún día te atraparé… el comandante Hiwatari deberá comerse sus palabras…

-¡Dioses! Habla dormido ù.ú

Espero hayan disfrutado mi día, debieron haberlo hecho, ya que salgo yo –guiño-.

Son los sinceros saludos de su amigo (y atractivo fotógrafo) Takeshi Saehara.

-Fin-

* * *

Siel: No quería escribir lo de siempre, así que agregué este mini capítulo cuando avanzaba con la historia. 

Ojalá no les haya molestado, en el ocho sigue la trama que, a mi parecer, se pone muy interesante o.o.


End file.
